


On The Throne

by missporgy



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exegol, F/M, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo on Throne, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Stormtrooper Rebellion, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missporgy/pseuds/missporgy
Summary: Kylo Ren sits on the throne as Supreme Leader of the First Order.The Jedi from the Resistance is brought in.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, _Supreme Leader_.” Hux still has a hard time saying it, and he’s not exactly hiding his contempt.

Normally Kylo Ren would not let this pass but he just waved Hux away. He’ll deal with him some other time. Right now his mind is preoccupied. He sinks into his throne, legs splayed out, his head in one hand and the wayfinder in the other. 

He rotated the wayfinder in his gloved hand, watching the small red light move around the tiny cloudy galaxy inside the device. He was mesmerized. It was like the holotracker his father gave him as a child, so he knows where the Falcon- and his dad - is at all times. He wishes that was what he was holding in his hand. Not this strange wayfinder. He’s going to have to follow it..to the Outer Regions it seems..

“Master. Sir”

Ushar interrupted his train of thought.

“What.” Kylo's modulated voice stern and low.

“We have them. We captured the rebels. We have Dameron and FN 2187..”

Kylo sighed.Of course he’ll send them. They were her favorite. She trusted them. He felt the familiar tinge of jealousy.

“..and the Jedi. Sir.” The knight cleared his throat. He braced himself.

Kylo sat up. “Bring her to me.” 

“Just the Jedi sir?”

Kylo nodded. “Just Rey.”

——

The Jedi. He huffed, still seated on his throne. The last one. He remembered when he was trying to be a Jedi. He was going to be a great one, he thought then. He looked around from his throne. Well now he is Supreme Leader. None of his classmates would’ve had a throne, he thought.

He took off his mask and ran his fingers through his hair. He wondered if he looked okay.

The door opened with a hiss. Kylo straightened his back. She hasn’t seen him here yet. She’ll see.

The knight escorted Rey in, her hands bound. He remembers him doing the same thing. For a moment he wondered if they talked in the elevator.

“Look at you.” She hissed. “Supreme Leader.”

The Knight prodded her with his gun and she jerked forward. “Quiet!” 

“Don’t...” Kylo stopped himself. “Leave us”

“But sir..”

“I said leave us.” 

——

Kylo was just looking at her quietly. Her hair was back in those buns. She was wearing her white jedi robes, hugging her body closely. Her hands still bound in front, her face glaring at him. He adjusted himself on the throne.

He raised the wayfinder in front of his face. “Looking for this? With those clowns you call friends?”

“We have to stop him, Ben.” 

Ben. He liked it when she said it. He hasn't heard her say it in a long time. He tried to reach her. He saw her training..with his mother. Reading the Jedi texts, late at night. Hanging out with her friends. Sometimes, he saw her, alone in her quarters. She never picked up. 

“You can go with me.” Kylo smirked. “I’m leaving tonight”

“By we, I meant the Resistance.” Rey rolled her eyes at him. “We almost had the map to the wayfinder. Then your goons came.”

“Well there’s only space for one more on my ship. And I don’t like either of them” Kylo huffed.

“Well they don’t like you either.” Rey spat back. 

—-

“Neither of them can take on Palpatine” Kylo laughed. 

“And YOU can? You think you’re a match for him now huh because you have all this? He’ll take over the whole First Order. And you. All you’ll gain is a brand new Master. He’ll destroy you Ben. Like he destroyed Vader.”

“So..you..don’t want me to be destroyed?” Kylo grinned. Maybe she still has compassion for him. 

“I..I don’t know.” 

With a wave of his hand Kylo undid the shackles on her hands. Rey watched it fall down on the floor. She can take him now. She can end this. She can call his saber and stab him with it. He was off-guard. Sitting there smugly on his throne. His hair on his face now. His pretty eyes staring at her. Ugh he was insufferable. Distracting. He sat there with his legs spread out, his gloved hand on his face, just staring at her. Like he did when they touched hands. When she saw his future. It wasn’t this. She shook her head.

“You still think I’ll turn.” Kylo didn’t know if he felt confused - or glad. 

“Ben. You don’t want this. You never wanted this. You said - to let it all die. The Jedi, the Sith.”

“You remember.”

Of course she did. She played that scene in her head over and over again. Sometimes she wonders if she should’ve taken his hand. 

“It’s not too late.” Kylo can feel her conflict. “Come with me. Tonight. We can end this. All this war. All the useless killing.” 

Rey shook her head. “No, not like this. You’re...still Kylo Ren.” Her emotions were a flurry inside her. 

\-----

“I HAVE HAD TO BE'' Kylo's voice boomed across the room, full of frustration.

Then he continued softly ''Rey, I saw what would happen if Hux was in command. They would destroy you. What was left of the rebellion was nothing. They would have found you and killed you all.”

He was right. There was a handful of them left. Sometimes she wondered how the First Order didn’t find them. How they successfully stayed hidden as they rebuilt.

“I stayed here. To protect you. And my mother. I made sure they were busy restoring order to the Galaxy. Conquering planet after planet. Restoring peace”

“Peace?” Rey protested. “The First Order takes children from their homes to become stormtroopers! _Children_ , Ben. Taken away from their mothers”

He knows. He saw their little scared faces. Not unlike his, expelled from the Jedi order.

“That was Hux, Rey. I took care of those children. I made sure I was the one who trained them. I train all the troopers. Rey, they are all ready to go against the First Order, on my command. We were getting ready for a rebellion.”

Rey looked at him, confused. 

“Rey, I have been talking to my mother. This whole time. Ask her. She knows. She knows what I’m trying to do. We're doing it together.”

Then it clicked. _Ben..was a sleeper agent in the First Order._ “The whole time, Ben?”

“After Crait." Ben looked down on the floor ''I never recovered from what I have done..to my father. It broke me Rey. I reached out to my mother and - and she helped me. Only the two of us know what I’m doing. It’s safer that way.” Ben's voice broke.

It was a difficult year. He cried desperately for his mother, and she heard him. She was the one who let him know that this was the only way. To atone. To make things right. He knew Rey hated him the whole time, and that was the most difficult part.

Rey looked at him, at his brown eyes with a hint of green, his face soft and open. Ben Solo. He was telling the truth. 

—- 

“I’ve never lied to you, Rey.” Ben said softly.

It’s true. He hasn’t. “Why haven’t you - what is stopping you from starting the rebellion? It's time. I'll help you.”

“Palpatine. When he sent the transmission I knew I needed to stay on in the First Order. I need the most advanced fleet to try and defeat his, there is no other way”

“The Resistance is strong, Ben. Join us. Join us now. We can defeat him” Rey imagined him sitting on this throne, pretending to be leading the First Order. Leading them away from the Resistance. Away from her, and from his mother. Watching over those stolen children. It's time for him to be allowed to come home.

Ben shook his head. “You don’t know what you’re dealing with. Thousands of ships. Planet killers. They will crush the Resistance. Maybe even the First Order. Rey - you have no idea what Palpatine is capable of”

“Then let’s join forces, Ben. Let’s fight him together” Rey was moving closer to the throne. “The Resistance. And the First Order.'' She was in front of the throne now and looking straight into his eyes. ''Me..and you” 

Ben has dreamt of this moment for a long time. Rey here with him. He missed her so much.

He reached out as she approaches even closer. “Rey.” he whispered.

She took his hand. He pulls her closer to him. She does not resist.

She touches his hair, his face, his smile. It’s really him. “Ben.” She smiles.

She climbs on to the throne with the Supreme Leader. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five days ago...

**Supreme Leader Kylo Ren stomps down the hallway**. 

Stormtroopers move out of the way as his heavy boots and billowing cape cut it’s way through the pristine floors of the First Order. 

He walks into his quarters and the doors close behind him. 

He walks down the white stairs into the main room. In the middle his communicator juts out of the lighted floors. He takes off his mask. It’s heavy. Stifling. Necessary. He doesn’t engage the locks on his door. Everyone knows better than to walk in on the Supreme Leader unannounced.

He places his palms on the communicator and bows down his head. He’s tired. It’s been a whole morning of meetings with Allegiant General Pryde and that sniveling Hux, discussing plans to subjugate the outer planets in the Eastern rim. He doesn’t really care about all their details. He just gets impatient and longs for these status reports to be over. So he can take off his mask, and go back here and do the real work. Finding out the Resistance’s next moves. Making sure the First Order stays as far away from them as possible. 

—

“Ben. You look tired. Have you had something to eat?”

Ben looked at his mother’s hologram. Her face older now, but etched with the same concern she’s had for him, back in Chandrila, when he’s been out running around with Dameron all day and they’ve skipped lunch in favor of taking down the pretend Death Star out in the garden with their homemade wooden ships. 

“I have, mother. They served some really good Bantha meat today.”

“Ahh you’ve always loved that. It’s hard to come by here” she smiled “but I guess the First Order has the credits”

Leia, not for the first time, wanted to reach out and touch her son’s weary face. He has been through so much. Every fiber of her being wanted him to be with her, to hold him, take care of his wounds, hold his hand and talk to him, feed him his favorite food, watch him as he slept and dreamt like she did many years ago. 

But it was not time.

“Ben, are the First Order forces focused on the Eastern sector? We are running some missions in the West, securing the children- before that Hux and his goons come and take any more”

Ben looked at the floor. He was ashamed of what they were doing, to children. They were innocent. They should not be a part of all of this. He wonders if there was still time, to push for a Clone Army. Anything but this.

Leia saw her son take a pause. She knows this weighs heavily on him. Ahh Leia..you should choose your words carefully next time, she thought to herself.

“We’re also running peacekeeping missions there, Ben..” Leia added, trying to change the topic. “Protecting the defenseless villages from known bandits. Poe and Finn do a great job..”

Ben looked up and frowned. Them. It seems every time they communicate his mother ends up talking about how great they are.

Dammit Leia, stepped into another emotional landmine there. She tried changing the topic again. “We have another mission soon Ben. A special one. This time I really need your help. This needs to be successful - without interference from the First Order” 

Ben was still quiet. 

“It involves Rey.” 

Ben cocked his head to the right. “I’m listening”

Leia smiled. Ahh her son’s little crush. He can’t hide that from his own mother. Even if she was in no way related to him it was obvious anyway. Ben leaned forward like a baby eager for bantha nuggets. 

“You saw the transmission..” Leia started to explain. “From Palpatine...” 

“Yes.” Gen. Pryde showed it to him, but he knew even before then. The darkness was coming. It will undo everything they have worked for. He needed to move with caution. 

“..it has thrown the Resistance into an uproar, Ben. We need to stop him.” 

“You can’t stop him.”

“We can and we will, Ben. We did it before.”

“You can’t stop him mother. You can’t even take on the First Order head on right now. This isn’t Palpatine’s Death Star. You don’t have Luke Skywalker”

“We have Rey.” 

“You’re not sending her out there are you?” Ben’s eyes widened. 

“Not alone...” Leia winced. “I can send the others with her..”

Ben shook his head. “NO! She can’t do it. She can’t face him alone. Mother. She can’t do it...not without me.”

“Uh huh. Even with Finn and Poe?”

“They are nothing against Darth Sidious. Mother, you know this.”

“Ahh..never underestimate a few loyal friends, Ben.” 

“You know what Mother-that’s all nice and fuzzy but we are talking about Darth Sidious..” Ben was starting to get frustrated. It was a familiar feeling. It wasn’t anger..it was..fear. “I can’t lose..we can’t lose..” 

“Clear your mind, Ben.” Leia felt her son start to spiral. She felt his fear rise up. It wasn’t fear of Palpatine. He was afraid..to lose _her. Rey._

Ben closed his eyes. His mother has always been able to help him through these. He took a deep breath. There must be a way, to save her from the darkness. 

“Ben - we are going to find the wayfinder. The same one Luke and Lando have been searching for. Please, it’s the only way”

“No it’s not, mother. There is another.”

Leia’s eyes darkened. “No, Ben. You know where that one is. You can’t go there. Not without the First Order knowing. They can’t know, not this early”

“I’ll go alone.”

“No, Ben..it’s too dangerous..” 

“I’m going to Mustafar”

“Ben...” Leia knows what waits for him at Mustafar. Mustafar. Her father’s old lair. She can’t risk him being that close..to the darkness. “Ben, no. Let us find the other one”

“No. Hold that mission. Don’t let them leave. Don’t let her leave.” 

Leia sighed. “I can’t stop that girl more than I can stop you, Ben.”

“Please mother” He looked into her eyes “Please, I have to go” 

Leia saw Han in his face for a split second. It was her fate in life..to be surrounded by those even more stubborn than she was. 

“Let her go too, Ben. She is growing into a powerful Jedi”

Ben didn’t want her to go. Something inside him knows she shouldn’t be facing the darkness, not alone. 

“Mother” Ben’s hands were on the communicator button. He needs to go soon, he is expected for another status report. “The only way Rey is going to Exegol - is with me.”

—-

Leia watched her son disconnect.

She smirked. Wasn’t it she who led Luke and her friends to go get Han frozen in Carbonite. She who faced Darth Vader on her own, sending only a message to Obi Wan hoping against all hope she’ll be rescued. She who led the rebels all these years. For a cause that she loved. 

This was different, she shook her head. Ben facing an entire army of Sith cultists in Mustafar all by himself. Well, that has all the energy of Han running through the halls of the Empire with one blaster. 

Han. She smiled. How she wishes he were still here, helping her out with their stubborn son. He’s done enough though, she thought sadly. He’s brought him back to her. It cost him his life.

Leia felt her son’s anguish. His despair. It broke him. He called to her, after Crait. Always late at night, asking for forgiveness. 

It took some time. But on one of those nights she reached out. 

“Ben.”

“Mother.” He cried. He cried like he did when he was a child, haunted by voices from the darkness, running to his mother. 

_**“Mother...I want to go home.”** _

It took all her self control not to ask him to come home that very second. Not to take him in her arms and smooth down his hair like she used to. No. He was an enemy of the Resistance. The Supreme Leader. Even if the Resistance eventually takes him in, the First Order will continue to exist - more vicious and heartless than ever. They need to rebuild. They had a chance, once and for all, to take down the First Order from the inside. And Ben..Ben needs to know he has made amends for everything he has done. Or else the darkness will continue to follow him. 

“Ben, I need you to do something for me”

“Please, mother, let me come home”

Leia’s heart broke into a million pieces. “I need you to stay there. I need you to continue being Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.”

Ben’s broken sobs filled the silence. He knows he doesn’t deserve to come home just yet. Not after what he did. 

“I’ll do anything mother” his brown eyes looked straight into his mother’s. 

Leia took a deep breath. As always, she does what needs to get done. “Here’s what we do, Ben....”

——

Leia sat there, long after Ben disconnected. They were so close. The stormtrooper rebellion was at hand. Ben has successfully and completely infiltrated the First Order. They were almost ready.

And then Palpatine sent that transmission. 

It sent chills down her spine. All her life it seems, she was battling him. Now, he threatens her own son. Ben will need to wait some more before he can come home. It will be the battle of his life. She knows he can’t do it alone. 

“Master Leia” Rey walks in, as if on cue. Leia looked up at her padawan.

“I know where Master Luke went, to look for the wayfinder. I’ve deciphered it, from the texts” Rey opened the books and searched for the passage.

“Rey.” Leia held her hand. “It’s too dangerous.” 

“I’m ready. We need to stop him. He’ll take over the First Order - he’ll destroy us. We need to bring the fight to him before..before he joins forces with the First Order” Rey looked eagerly at Leia. “Please. I need to go now.”

Leia sighed. Another stubborn one. She shook her head. 

“I’m going. With or without your permission.” Rey said defiantly. Rey walked out of her room.

Leia closed her eyes and called to the Force to help her. Help Rey. Help Ben. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**“We need to get going. Someone might come in**_ ” Rey said huskily as she sat cuddled on the throne with Ben Solo.

Ben continued playing with her hair as he nuzzled her hand. “No one’s going to come in sweetheart, they know I don’t like that” 

It was electric, when they finally found each other. As soon as Rey climbed on the throne with him they kissed and found each other - a years worth of pent up passion and repressed longing exploding in a haze of furious and urgent lovemaking. 

“I could stay here forever, right here, with you” Ben whispered in her ear, thoroughly spent but also still overflowing with both love and heady desire for his Jedi. 

Rey smiled as she wriggled out of his warm embrace and started to gather up her clothes strewn all across the throne. She was flush with deep satisfaction - she was a woman now - Ben was a skilled lover, and he was her first. She longed for him, for Ben, all this time. When she first saw him, sitting on that throne, her heart leapt up to her throat because he looked so good. Knowing he was Leia’s covert spy in the First Order all this time - well that just helped throw her inhibitions out the window. Especially since she felt, the moment she walked in, that he wanted her too. 

“But my Ben - we have a mission, we can’t actually stay here forever” she laughed as she adjusted her wraps.

“Ahh..the mission. What about this sweetheart - what about you and me take my ship and run away to the Outer Rim?” He said as he put his robes back on. “Then we can live there - no missions. No First Order. No Resistance. Just us”

Rey looked at him. This was no different from his proposal at Snoke’s Throne Room. She realized that even then, Ben just wanted to run away.

“Ben..” she started, a look of concern in her eyes.

“Rey - I was kidding.” Ben smiled. “I promised my mother I would end this. Then I can come home. With you.” 

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. “Let’s do it Ben. Let’s go kill another evil old guy. Then let’s go home”

— 

“Not so fast, sweetheart” Ben sensed his Knights getting restless outside. It has been too long now. He knows they’ll barge in at any moment, thinking he was in danger. 

He walked over to where her shackles were.

“We can’t just go now, I have to...do things” He picked up the shackles and gestured for Rey to walk over. 

“You have to go back to the holding area” he explained carefully. “While I speak with the Stormtroopers, and my Knights. Once we leave here all hell with break loose. I will need Dameron and your friend to stay here- the Resistance will follow to support. Then they will follow us to Exegol. We need to move fast.” He opened the shackles and grabbed her wrists. 

Rey’s eyebrows shot up. “Round two, Mr Solo?”

Ben smirked as he looked at the shackles in his hand. Rey’s appetite was..surprising. “A worthy idea, jedi” he smiled “but one for another time...I have to put you back in these now sweetheart”

Rey held out her wrists. “Cuff me, Supreme Leader” she said seductively. 

Ben shook his head, still smiling. “Were you even listening?”

Rey shook her head up and down “Yes, Supreme Leader”

“You better stop that Rey or I’ll..”

“You’ll what?” She challenged - part mockingly, part eager to know what he was going to say. 

He looked her straight in the eyes, his hair full of perspiration from their tryst on the throne, and licked his lips. He took his time placing cuffing her wrists, his gloved hand lingering on her skin. “I’ll...”

Ap’lek walked in at that very moment, with the other Knights behind him. They were loyal to their Master and trusted no one. Not anyone here at the First Order, not this Jedi prisoner. Against their better judgment they decided to enter the Throne room and make sure their Master was safe. 

Ben shifted immediately.

He glared at them all. **_“How dare you all walk in unannounced_**?”

Ushar walked to the front of the group. “Master, we were afraid..you were in danger” 

“In DANGER?” Ben’s voice boomed. “From this puny jedi?”

Ushar hesitated. “It is the same one sir - who has defeated you on Starkiller...” 

Ben raised his hand and Usher flew into the other Knights. They tumbled into a heap. “ ** _You will not disrespect me like that again”_**

“Yes Master” they said as they all picked themselves- and their weapons - up off the floor. 

Rey was just standing there, trying her hardest not to smirk and look like an angry prisoner. Those Knights were hilarious though. She suppressed a small laugh.

“ **SILENCE** ” he glared at her.

She looked up at him with her doe eyes and let out a silent “ooh”

“Take this prisoner back. And I need you all to come back here. Bring Captain AD19-83.” 

He has been training the Stormtrooper, and all under his command, preparing them for the rebellion. 

Ushar grabbed Rey by the shoulders and led her out.

Ben walked back to the Throne, and sat in silence. 

He closed his eyes and reached out to his mother through the Force.

It’s time. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ben made his way down to the prisoner’s holding cells in the middle of the night.**_

It had been a long night. He ushered his Knights and Captain AD19-83 into his private quarters. 

“The rebellion is at hand. I will need you all to activate immediately, as soon as I depart for Exegol” he looked around. 

The Captain nodded. She has trained for this and the Troopers were ready. There were many of them - loyal to the Supreme Leader, harboring a simmering hatred for the others in the First Order. The Supreme Leader will liberate them. The young ones can return to their families. Those, like her, who have been with the First Order for a long time will be able to assist the Supreme Leader in a New Republic, one that they all believe in. An era of peace, not of tyranny. They will continue to help keep this peace. The time of the oppressive First Order must end. 

It would be difficult, as there are factions fiercely loyal to General Hux. They must tread carefully. 

Ben nodded back at the Captain, in silent gratitude for all her support and for not endangering their mission. His gaze shifted to Ushar, who seemed a bit puzzled.

“We will go with you Master.” He declared “You cannot go to Exegol alone” 

“No, Ushar - I need you here. Once I have left you will release the Resistance prisoners and assist them and the Captain to Exegol. I will leave the other wayfinder with Dameron. Protect them as you would me.” Ben watched his reaction.

Ushar looked over to the other Knights to see if anyone wanted to speak up. They had no interest in galactic politics. But this was a strange request, even for Kylo Ren. Nobody was speaking up. He sighed. It’s always him. “Master, we are loyal to you and you alone”

“Then do as I say. This is the most important mission of my life Ushar. You have been loyal Knights and I am grateful. But let this be my final request. Then I will no longer be your Master. You will be free. I will make sure you are safe.”

Ap’lek finally spoke up. “We will not leave you Master. You will need us at Exegol”

“You will bring both the Resistance and the First Order to Exegol, Ap’lek. You _will_ be there” Ben explained. 

“But Master...” Vicrul spoke up. He rarely does. “You will travel there alone?” 

Ben sighed. “I am taking the Jedi”

They all looked at each other, including the Captain. That jedi was all he would talk about. They always had to know where she was some reason. Ushar thought he saw Master Ren holding her hands earlier, but did not really believe it. Until now. Aaah, he thought. It is all starting to make sense. 

“Master.” 

Ben prepared himself for the questions. He needs the Jedi to defeat Palpatine. There is no other way. She was strong in the Force. She can call on the Force Ghosts. He had a number of reasons lined up. 

“We wish you well. We will take on this mission.” Ushar nodded. 

Ben looked at him, and all the Knights. Captain AD19-83 was smiling. 

Ben stood up. “May the Force Be With You.”

—

Ben finally reached the prisoner’s holding cells. He found Poe wide awake while Rey and Finn were fast asleep. 

“Dameron.” he said. 

“Solo.” Poe smirked. “So nice of you to join us”

Poe looked at his old friend. They were kids together at the Resistance Base, Poe a few years older, Ben always following him around. They were always pretending to be running bombing missions, pretending to have epic battles - just like their parents did. Their favorite mission was something they called the Slingshot. Rescue the Princess, Kill the Bad Guy. He missed him, when he went off to that Jedi school. It broke his heart, when he learned what his little friend has become. 

“Has Rey —“ he started

“Yes. She has.” Rey came back from the Throne room all flushed and excited. Too flushed, Poe thought. She huddled with Poe and Finn in a corner and told them all about the Undercover Supreme Leader. About the mission, and their role in it.

“I don’t understand, why do we need to stay here. Set us free. We can bring the Resistance Fleet” Poe whispered.

“They are already on the way here. And you will need this.” Ben pulled out the other wayfinder. “You need to lead the Resistance, and the First Order - to Exegol. As soon as Rey and I leave. My Knights will protect you.”

Poe looked at the wayfinder. He looked at Ben. “Benjamin!” His eyes wide open “a SLINGSHOT mission!” He smiled. 

Ben couldn’t help but smile. He too remembered running around the Resistance base with Poe. “This is a real one now, Dameron” 

Poe held Ben’s face in his hands. “I’ve missed you, brother” He gave Ben a hug. Ben felt a lump in his throat.

“Poe..I’m sorry...” he started

“Shh don’t worry about it kid. Just war stuff.” Poe messed up his hair “You grew up to be real handsome huh”

“ _Oookay_...” Rey woke up to see Ben and Poe hugging. 

Ben disengaged and looked at her. “Rey” he smiled at her, her hair all mussed up.

“Hi, Ben” she smiled back.

Poe looked at them both. Uh huh. “ _Ooookay_...” 

“Rey, we have to go. _Now._ ” Ben said urgently. 

Rey looked at Poe as she got up. “You know now? You know what to do?”

Poe smirked. “I think I know a lot more than that now but yes. Go.”

Rey looked at Finn, still fast asleep. “Take care of him huh?”

Poe smiled. “Yes, of course. Go, I said. Go, you crazy kids” 

Rey took Ben’s hand as their eyes were locked on each other. Poe clutched his heart. “My _babies_.” 

As Rey and Ben walked out, Poe called out to Ben. “Hey Solo...rescue the princess...”

Ben looked back at him and smiled “...kill the bad guy.”

—-

Out on the hangar, Kylo Ren’s shuttle lay waiting. 

Captain AD19-83 and the Stormtroopers loyal to the Supreme Leader were waiting in the wings. As soon as they take off, they will begin their attack.

The Knights also lay in wait, Ushar and Ap’lek ready to extract Dameron and Finn as soon as the commotion starts. They would take out Allegiant General Pryde, General Hux and the other officers of the First Order and meet the Captain at the Hangar where hopefully the Resistance would have also arrived. They will follow their Master to Exegol, where they will protect and defend him one last time.

At Ajan Kloss, the last of the Resistance ships have left. Captain Rose Tico is leading the fleet over to the Steadfast, where they will rendezvous with the First Order fleet and head to Exegol for the biggest battle of their lives. 

“May the Force be With You” Leia whispered, as she took a seat. Her strength was fading, but she drew from the hope that her son would finally be coming home soon.

“May the Force be with us _all_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> ...maybe I'm just going to keep writing scenes I wish I saw for the next couple of years. Thanks for being with me  
> @missporgy
> 
> Image from The Art of Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker by Phil Szostak


End file.
